My Promise to You
by bodysurfer27
Summary: Jayden and Emily were happily married, until one thing made Em lose her memory. Will she ever get it back?
1. Prologue

**This is just the prologue. The story gets better in the next chapter. I dont own power rangers samurai or the movie and real life events inspiring this story, The Vow. Its a great movie. Criticism is greatly accepted and so is feedback. This story is Jemily along with some other pairings in later chapters. Hope you enjoy the story!**

You know, life can change in an instant. All it takes is one second for your life to come crashing down around you. One moment can be spontaneous and the next will be altered for better or for worse. It's the little moments in life that you have to treasure the most because you can lose that in a heartbeat. One second to lose everything you had planned for yourself and not regain it back. It's one breath for disaster to strike and one more to vaporize all of the memories created and shared before the disaster occurred.

This is the story of how a car crash changed my life.


	2. The Accident

**Here is chapter one: The accident**

It was in the middle of December when two people in their mid-twenties strolled into a bakery. One was a male with cocoa blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes wearing a red sweatshirt, black jeans and black shoes with a red scarf around his neck. The other was a female with curly blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes while wearing a yellow pull-over, jeans, and white tennis shoes with a yellow scarf around her neck. It was snowing pretty hard outside and the two went and stood in line for a sweet treat. After ordering and receiving their delicacies, the two went to their usual table together and sat down joking and laughing while enjoying the food.

When they both were finished, they left and decided to take a drive down the street. It stopped snowing but nonetheless they hurried to the car. The car was a black Nissan.

Jumping into the passenger seat, the woman began frantically trying to warm herself up.

"Geez, Jayden! Its freezing! What are you doing? Hurry up and get into this car."

"Emy, I'll be in in a minute. Just let me finish wiping off the back windshield."

Satisfied with his work, Jayden walked to the driver's side and got in.

"So, Emily. What's the hurry? Got a hot date waiting for you?" Jayden joked while glancing over at his wife who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Yep and his name's Jayden Shiba." Emily joked while laughing.

"Oh, I was reading a magazine and it question whether or not a girl could get pregnant while in a car. Wanna find out the answer to that question?" Emily said with a smirk.

They were approaching a four-way intersection and stopped at the stoplight.

"Sure."

Taking off her seatbelt, Emily sat sideways kissing her husband passionately. She was just starting to move to sit in his lap when neither one was paying attention to a tow-truck coming up behind the car in the rearview mirror. All of a sudden the truck hit the car and Emily was launched through the front windshield and onto the hood of the car. Jayden hit the window on the car door and was bleeding from cuts along the side of his head. Both were motionless as sirens could be heard before Jayden lost consciousness.

**A/N: quick author's note: how's the story going so far? I really like it. Anyway please review, favorite, alert. The next two chapters are going to be flashbacks of their life together and then the story will be set in present time.**


	3. Memories part 1

**Hey guys quick authors note: I'm going on vacation until Saturday so I can't update. I am updating Sunday because I'm coming back Sunday. I am going to post both parts of their memories so you at least can read that. Sorry but I will be writing when I have time during my vacation.**

_Walking through the doors to the dojo, Jayden had to wait for the yellow ranger to arrive. The others were being shown throughout the house and Mentor ordered him to stay and wait for the youngest team member to show up. He was told she was coming by foot and started thinking that it would be awhile until she showed up. To pass the time until she showed up, he began playing with his lion zord in his hands. Hearing footsteps, he noticed a girl-two years younger than him from the way she looked-walking towards him. She stopped right in front of him._

_"I take it you're red ranger." Her voice sounded like a melody to his ears._

_"So, that must mean you're the yellow ranger." She looked away and down at the ground before meeting his gaze and hesitantly answering._

_"Yes."_

_"Let me show you around the house then, where you will be staying." Quietly he moved away from the door so she could get through. He noticed all she had on was a backpack and her zord around her neck._

_"Is there something wrong? You seem to be staring at me."_

_"Nothing. You're beautiful. " He said without thinking._

_"Oh. Thanks, I'm Emily." She said, blushing and smiling._

_"Jayden. Shall we begin the tour?"_

* * *

** ^Memory^**

_After every battle with the nighlock, Emily and Jayden would go by the bakery and have something sweet. They then would sit at the same table each time._

_"Jayden...have you ever had a girlfriend?"_

_"No..." He said startled by the question from out of the blue._

_"Oh..."_

_"Why do you ask that?"_

_"No reason."_


	4. Memories Part 2

**Thanks to: Crystal Dragon's Blood, Yankeegirl02, emilyjaydenlove4ever, sweetredranger, Aqua Sweetie 1994, selena aka selena1angel, OriensPhoenix, and Emilyjayden101 for alerting, faving, and reviewing. You guys are the best!**

**Oh, and I do not own the moive titanic or any character references.**

_There was a priest and an alter. Jayden was on one side and Emily on the other. Gathered around them were Mike, Kevin, Mia, Antonio, and Mentor Ji. they were all wearing their ranger colors. Emily was in a light yellow dress and white shoes with a yellow veil. Jayden was in a black tuxedo with red trimming and black shoes. Mike wore a silver suit with green trimming and green shoes. Kevin was wearing a blue suit and black shoes and his date wore an indigo dress with white shoes. Mia had on a pink dress and gold shoes. Antonio was in the same gold suit he wore when he asked to become the gold ranger, the pants were fixed. They were standing in the middle of the forest near the Shiba house right in front of a stream._

_The priest then allowed the exchange of vows._

_"I promise to love you for better or worse. I promise through sickness and in health we will be together. I promise , on my zord, that no matter what life throws at us we will be together."_

_" Emy, did you write your vows on a napkin from the bakery?" Emily blushed and showed him while sticking her tongue out at him._

_"Jayden your vows are?" The priest asked politely._

_"I promise to love you no matter what happens. I promise to have and to hold you through good times and bad. I promise, on my zord, that I will always protect you and that nothing can tear us apart."_

* * *

_**^Memory^**_

_"Jayden, lets get a dog."_

_"What on earth possessed you to think we could own a dog?"_

_"Well, because...I kind of already maybe sort of got one?"_

_"Emy! You know we shouldn't get a dog. Not with me teaching classes here and you already teaching at the elementary school."_

_"I know but this poor little puppy was laying in the middle of the street terrified and I thought maybe we could take care of it." Emily put on her best puppy dog looking face, the one she knew he couldn't resist. She was holding a tiny black curly furred looking mop type creature that was trembling in her arms. One look at her and the mangy dog was all it took for him to know they were getting a dog._

_"Fine. What are we going to name it?"_

_"Molly."_

_"Why Molly?"_

_"After Molly Brown from the movie Titanic. You know that's my favorite movie and besides you're Jack and I'm Rose. It fits." _

_"Okay. Molly it is. Although her full name is Margaret Brown."_

_"I am not naming my dog Margaret! Her name is Molly."_

**A/N: Should the person lose their memory completely, regain part of their memory, or regain all of their memory? Please PM me or review with the answer ASAP! I need to know which version to continue writing with.**


	5. After the Accident

**Thanks to everyone who favorited alerted or reviewed on this story. I wrote some more during my vacation and i have to say I was amazed that everyone who reviewed said partial memory regain. Well, we'll just have to see who lost their memory in this chapter. Since I'm back from vacation and had an amazing time I will post 2 chapters because this chapter is kinda short but interesting.**

"Oh...my head." was the first thing Jayden said after opening his eyes.

"Mr. Shiba. You just came out of a concussion, of course your head is going to hurt." A nurse told him.

"Where's my wife? Where's Emily?" He replied after gathering his bearings for a moment.

"She's got some head trauma and hemorrhaging in the brain. She's currently in a comatose state. "

"Can I go see her?"

"Of course. Your clothes are in the chair and your phone has been going off like fireworks on the fourth of July."

* * *

"Careful. Don't crowd her now. She might be a bit disoriented and groggy. She's waking up."

"Oh...my head." Her eyes fluttered open and looked straight at him. Then, at the nurse who was slightly chuckling from the fact that Jayden said the exact same thing when he woke up.

"Hey Emily. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts like I stood in front of a bus." Upon hearing this, the nurse left to go get her something to relieve the pain in her head.

"Emily. Do you remember me?"

"Yes."

After a moment of silence, " You're my doctor." He sat down in the chair next to her bed and had her left hand in his displaying both rings.

"No. I'm your husband." Emily gave a startled gasp.

The nurse came back in and Jayden pulled her outside of Emily's room.

"She doesn't remember me." He told the nurse with tears in his eyes.

"That is one of the side effects of the swelling in the brain. Memory loss can undo itself, it just takes time. Do you know how much of her memories are gone?"

"Three years. I met her three years ago and she doesn't remember me at all." He then walked down the hall and into the waiting room where there was a vending machine. Sliding down onto the floor, he felt himself lose control and tears fell from his eyes.


	6. Going Home

**This chapter takes place a few days after the other one.**

Walking up the steps leading to the hospital Jayden was lost in thought. He went to Emily's room and noticed she wasn't in there. Quickly asking the nurse, he found out she was moved to a different room due to her parents. From what he has been told of her parents, they haven't treated her right since her older sister had gotten sick. She got sick eight years ago.

Stumbling upon her new room, he noticed she was going to be leaving that day. With her parents. Great. Knowing he had to act fast, he said the first thing that came to his mind not caring if they were in the room along with the doctor.

"You're leaving?"

"Uh..um...yeah. My parents are going to take me home." Looking at her parents, she smiled.

"I thought that maybe you could come home with me. The nurse and doctor both agreed that getting back to your normal routine might trigger your memories to come back. So I thought you were coming home. With me. Your husband."

"Well..but how do I know you're my husband?"

"First, I love you. Second, I know a lot about you. And third, we are wearing matching rings that we both picked out. Together." Her parents looked extremely uneasy.

"I...I...I guess I could try living with you. I mean I married him for some reason, right? But on one condition. If I don't like it, I'm going back to my parents' house and you are to never see me again."

"Alright. Let's go."

"Remember Emily, no driving for a while and I'll see you back in 46 weeks." The doctor told her.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Jayden looked over worriedly because she hasn't spoken since they left her hospital room.

"Yeah." A moment of silence filled the car before she asked a question. "Where do we live exactly?"

"In the forest. A little ways away from here."

She proceeded to look at herself in the mirror. "I look awful."

"No. You look beautiful." A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Does it always take this long to get to your house?"

"Yes. It takes awhile to get into the city from **OUR **house."

"So, we both got the house?"

"Yes. Both of our names are on the contract."

"Is that the only thing we got?"

"No. We also have a puppy. Her name's Molly. You actually picked out the name."

"Oh...is she cute?"

"You thought so. To me she looked like a mangy messy furball." It was the truth and it caused Emily to giggle.

"Oh...what kind of breed is she?"

"A black poodle mix...we aren't sure though."

After a few more minutes, they reached the entrance.

"Woah...I live here?"

"Yep. Now come on. Let me show you the inside."

Getting out of the car, Jayden motioned for Emily to follow him up the steps and inside the mansion. As soon as he opened the door, a big black shape flung itself at Emily. Jayden, sensing she was going to do that, quickly intercepted the dog's path so she jumped on him.

"Molly! Down! No jumping!"


	7. Home

**Warning: this chapter contains a few bad words.**

"Emily, just go inside. I'll be in in a minute." Doing what she was told, Emily walked through the door, only to be surrounded by people she didn't remember.

"Hey Emy. Looking good." A person in green smiled at her.

"Oh my gosh! Have you been working out at the hospital?" A girl in a silver dress came up and hugged her.

All of a sudden a girl dressed in pink walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey. I'm Mia, do you remember me?"

"Emy. What's up? We all missed you." Someone in blue smiled at her and gave her a hug.

Emily was beginning to freak out. Being in a house she doesn't remember, learning she owned a dog, and now seeing everybody who knew her while she didn't know herself pushed her over the limit. She calmly walked to the hallway where there were doors and looked for one in red. Figuring it must be her room because they must've been sharing a room she spotted it and went inside.

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Jayden said for the fifth time as he let the guests out of the house.

"Mentor, could I talk to you for a minute?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Sure. What did you want to talk about?" The two of them made their way to the garden through the empty house.

"Do you think it's possible for Emily to start remembering? I mean, I'm trying not to get discouraged but," he sighed heavily "I think I'm starting to lose hope. Everyone was here and she didn't remember a single one of those people in that damn room." He was close to tears at this point. "I'm just so frustrated! I'm trying so hard to be patient but I'm just not sure I can anymore."

"Jayden. You are being extremely patient. Don't lose hope. Do you think your father lost hope when he demorphed for the last time before sealing Master Xandred away? He didn't. He saw his opportunity to seal him away and he did. You have my number and everyone else's that you can call anytime. We are all here to support you." With that said, Mentor bid him goodnight and left.

Thinking hard, he decided he would have to apologize sooner or later. He walked into the house and knocked on the door to his bedroom.

"Emy, can I come in?" There was a shuffling of feet and movement behind the door before it opened to let him in.

"I'm sorry. That must've been too much to handle..." She cut him off.

"Too much to handle? No. Too hard to handle would've been getting into a strange car with someone I don't know coming home to a weird house and dog I don't remember getting. But coming home to all of that plus more people hugging me and smiling and talking to me. It was bullshit. That was totally and completely uncalled for." They were both silent. Emily made her way to the bed and sat down with her back towards him facing her front to the wall, tears streaming down her face. He made his way over to the dresser, got out his pajamas and left, closing the door. He slept in her and Mia's old room for the night.


	8. The Next Morning

**Sorry! Didn't realize that the document uploaded twice! Here is the origional chapter before the other one.**

The next morning Jayden decided to make breakfast for him and Emily. He made chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, a fruit salad with fresh fruit, and fresh orange juice. Her used to be favorite breakfast. Putting the plates on the table, Emily came out of their room wearing a red sweatshirt and yellow shorts with red socks and yellow polka dots. Her hair was dripping wet-meaning she had just gotten out of the shower.

Taking a deep breath she said "This smells delicious! How did you know this was my favorite breakfast?"

"Emily. I'm your husband. I told you I know a lot about you, especially your favorite food." Eyeing her sweatshirt he chuckled. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks. Its the only thing I feel really comfortable in right now."

"I see...you're wearing my sweatshirt."

"Oh. Did you want it back?" She started taking it off.

"No. Wear it, I don't need it." He smiled as she put the sweatshirt back on. "Well, I have to get to work. Here's your phone to call me if you need me. I work right down the street at the dojo so feel free to stop by if you have any questions. I already called someone to come over and help you if you need it." He handed her the samuraizer and grabbed his keys while heading towards the door.

"Wait. Can I come with you?" Emily practically jumped in between the door and him with Molly right beside her and her leash on.


	9. Teaching Time Part 1

**Wow. Everyone who reviewed me their answer said take her to work... I totally agree! Thanks to everyone that has alerted,favorited, or reviewed this story. Thanks for the readers who put me as their favorite author or put me on their author alerts list. You readers really are the best!**

"Well...Emily, I don't think..." She quickly cut him off.

"Please? The doctor did say its better to help me and my memory get back into my regular routine." She put on her puppy dog look and Jayden knew she and Molly were coming with him even if he said no and chained them both to the kitchen table.

"Fine. But on one condition. No interrupting the classes." They walked to the car and got in. He started the car and drove out of the gates leading to the driveway. Once on the open road, he turned his attention back to Emily.

"You teach classes? Of kids?"

"Of course. So do you."

"I do? Then why am I not teaching?"

"Some things came up and you decided to take a couple weeks off. You teach second grade at the elementary school not too far from here." He carefully judged her reaction.

"Oh. That makes sense...I guess. Why second grade though?"

"You told me you could connect better with the kids if you taught a lower grade." Emily then looked out the window trying hard to remember.

A few minutes later they arrived at the dojo. The dojo was a large school-like building. It was made of brick and used to be an old prison before the community decided to rebuild it for soething productive. Seeing the lack of places for children to be when they weren't in school, the community decided a recreational center would be better. After the power rangers came into town, the community then changed their mind halfway through the reconstruction and made up their minds for a dojo. Jayden then got Molly out of the car and held Emily's hand as they entered throught the double-doors.

"Molly. No jumping." Jayden said as they walked into the room where Jayden would be teaching class. A couple children bowed as soon as they noticed Jayden and Emily.

"Hello Sensei. Hi Mrs. Shiba." The children who passed said when they noticed the two come in. One little boy noticed Jayden and quickly scurried over. The child was around eight with glasses.

"Hey Andrew. Have you been working on that stance we did a few days ago?" Jayden asked the small boy around eight with glasses as he was passing by.

"Of course Sensei. I practice it every night with my dad." Andrew said proudly about his accomplishment.

"Good job. Hey why don't you gather the class together today in our usual meeting spot."

"Sure Sensei." The little boy scurried off beaming.

"That was Andrew. He is the youngest one in my intermediate class." Jayden told Emily who was holding Molly in her arms. "Come on. I'll show you where you can sit."


	10. Teaching Time Part 2

"Where do I usually sit?"

"That depends on how many parents are sitting here." He gestured to a small room with a window overlooking the class that was in the middle of stretching. "You usually help with the class when there aren't any parents around. When there are, you sit in here."

"Why?"

"Some of the parents are single mothers and you don't want them to know you belong to me. Lets just say that it could get ugly if they ever found out."

"But what about Molly? Where does she go?"

"With me." An unfamiliar voice then said. Looking behind her, she saw the green clothed guy from the party last night.

"Hey Mike. Ready to help teach Molly how to monitor a class?" Jayden replied.

"Sure. Dude, I think it's great that you guys are trying to get her to be a helping dog. She'll really come in handy putting some of the older kids in line." Then he noticed Emily was with him. "Hey Emily. How are you?" He turned his attention over to his girl best friend who helped him save the world and married his big brother figure.

"I'm okay." With that said she put Molly down, gave the leash to Jayden, and walked to see what the class was up to.

"Dude. You're actually going to have her help you teach a class? Are you stupid? She just got out of the hospital yesterday and I do not want her readmitted into a different room." Mike said angrily.

"No I'm not going to have her help me. She just wanted to watch the class. Okay?" He retorted.

"Fine. Just don't hurt her."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now take Molly so she can have her lesson so you can have some bonding time and you can tell Emily how awesome you are when you give her back." Jayden gave Molly to Mike and he lead her over to the backroom where she works on how to teach classes. Jayden then walked up to Emily, took hold of her arm and went to go begin the lesson. On their way he debated whether or not to ask her a question.

Making up his mind he said "Hey do you mind helping me perform a few basics to the class?" He admitted to himself that maybe this would help Emily with her memories and that he wouldn't dare put her in harm's way.

"Like what and how?"

"You'll see."


	11. Teaching Time Part 3

**A/N: I won't be ableto update until Tuesday becasue my grandparents are visiting and leaving on Tuesday.**

"Now, class. I brought in my assistant to help me demonstrate some moves. The first one is blocking your opponents fist. Emily, put your hands up and into fists. Good. Now, hit me."

"Jayden. I don't think I can."

"Just try."

"Jayden. No."

"Emily, just do it."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Try." She looked into his eyes and something changed her mind. She the tried to punch him. It felt almost natural and came almost naturally to her that she decided to just go with her instincts. He blocked her punch and kept blocking when he saw her smile and relax her posture. He had a feeling she was going to remember soon.

"Stop." He then praised his wife and instructed the kids to get into pairs. When they were ready, Jayden showed them exactly what to do and let them practice while he went over to Emily who sat down and was stretching in a corner of the room.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You did really well."

"Thanks, so did you. Ummm...did I hurt you?"

"Thanks, and no. You didn't hurt me. Just curious though. How did you know to block?"

"I don't really know. It just came naturally I guess. Maybe my body remembers what my mind forgot."

"Well...do you mind helping me once more? I need a sparring partner."

"Okay. I mean I guess I could give it a shot."

They both walked into the middle of the class. Jayden got the kids' attention and told them to sit by the wall. Jayden allowed Emily to make the first move. She tried to kick him but he blocked it. He then retaliated by attempting to punch her. She moved out of the way, dodging the attack and front flipped over him. Turning around, he blocked a side kick and tried to punch. Crouching down to avoid being hit, she side sweeper his feet out from under him so he fell back on the mat. Jumping up he narrowly avoided a punch to head but got a kick to the stomach. Catching his breath, he saw she was going to kick him again, he grabbed her foot, twisted it so her back was to him, grabbed her waist, flipped her around and felt her stop struggling. Then the bell rang, signaling that class was over but neither one paid any attention. Jayden felt himself leaning forward and watched Emily's eyes close. Their lips were millimeters apart.

**A/N: What do you think is going to happen next? Leave your thoughts in a review or PM. I'm curious to know what you guys have come up with.**


	12. Teaching Time Part 4

**A/N: Sadly, I wont be able to update until next week. Relatives came today, going to see Big Time Rush Saturday, doing a garage sale this weekend, and going camping. I am updating next Wednesday, when I will be back.**

"Molly, you are going to be a wonderful little helper aren't you? Yes you are." Mike said to Molly as they were walking into the room. Hearing Mike's voice the two broke apart.

"Hi Molly!" As soon as she heard Emily's voice she broke into a run pulling Mike forward since he still had the leash. Emily crouched down and opened her arms right when Molly was going to jump. Standing up Emily petted the dog's head and scratched right in between the ears listening to Jayden talk to Mike about covering classes or something. Then the two men turned their attention to Emily.

"Ready to go and have lunch, Em?" Jayden asked her. She pouted when a thought entered her mind.

"But what about Molly?" She voiced.

"We usually drop her off with a dog sitter."

" Oh that's right. Mentor Ji today right. Or is today Kevin's. No, what about Mia and Antonio? They haven't seen her in a while, have they?" The two men and Molly looked at her, dumbfounded.

Finally Mike stammered out "You remember?"

Confusion clouded over her face. "No. I just looked at the chart hanging on the fridge and today was left unmarked by any color. Why are there colors anyway?"

It then dawned on the boys that she had no memory of even being a ranger. "Serena's sick. You know she's sick, right?" Jayden more demanded than asked.

"Yes. She's been sick for five years." She said skeptically.

"And you remember her being sick?"

"Sick but not on her deathbed. Why? Did something happen that I don't remember for some reason?" She was on the point of hyperventilating until she realized that the last three years of her life were gone and obviously a ton of things happened that she didn't remember. Seeing her mistake, "Don't answer that last question because we all know the answer to that."

"Well, you see...hmmm...Mike why don't you take Molly and meet us at the house. Oh, and before I forget can you call the rest of them up and tell them its urgent."

"Jayden Alexander Shiba!" Both boys were in shock that she remembered him and yet had no idea she did and she was practically yelling at him. "Stop trying to avoid a conversation that clearly needs to happen and stop looking at me like that!"

"Emily, you need to calm down and get into the car. I will explain some of your past three years but I need the others here to help." Giving Mike what he established as the 'leader' look, he followed Emily into the car and drove off.

In the car Emily looked puzzled and Jayden had his serious look on his face.

"Emily. What do you remember? What is your last memory that you can tell me?"

"I can remember sitting with Serena helping her get back into bed after walking around the room. I remember asking her who she wanted to marry. Then, that's it. I can't remember her answer."

"What else do you remember?"

"From the past three years? Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She said it so seriously Jayden didn't know what to think.

"Alright. When we get home I am going to show you some of the things you can't remember."

Silence then filled the car. After a few minutes that felt like hours a statement shocked Jayden and made him slam the brakes of the car.

"I had to be the yellow ranger."

"Do you remember?"

"It all makes sense now. The different colors, the color of the door. You. It all makes sense. My parents behavior. I understand now. I was apart of what my mother was apart of." Hearing her she was close to ending her little speech, Jayden then started the car and continued driving.

"Am I right?"

"What?"

"Am I right about what I just said?"

Taking a deep breath, he said "Yes."

"So, if I'm yellow, then what color are you?"

"Red. I was your leader. Mike, the guy who took Molly, was green."

"Wait a minute, hold on there buster. I ended up marrying the re-red ranger."

"The one and only." He smirked at her.

"Take me home. Now."

"I thought that's where we" She cut him off.

"Take me home to my parents' house." She took in a deep breath and then explained her thoughts. "I just need time to process all of the information. It won't be permanent but I just need time to think this through and then I'll see where we stand-relationship wise." Jayden looked hurt but could understand. Like she said, it wasn't going to be permanent-but will it?


	13. Two Weeks of Torture Until The Big Day

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a loooooong time. Things kept me preoccupied, but now I'm back and ready to upload! YaY! Since school has just started up again, I will try my best to give regular updates like I did before things popped up. Thank you to all my loyal fans and readers/reviewers! I hope the longness of this chapter will satisfy your hunger for this story until I update again. Hopefully, I will see you guys at the bottom for a special announcement.**

* * *

It had been an entire two weeks since Jayden had last seen Emily after dropping her off at her parents' house. Two weeks! Time had never felt so slow. he can still remeber the look on her parents' faces when he had dropped her off.

_Emily was sitting in the passenger seat of his car. She had just announced that she had wanted to see her parents for a while. She twirled a stray curl in her fingers and the ride to her house was filled with silence. She stared at his reflection in the window. He felt hurt and disappointed and that must've been evident on his face._

_"Jay-"_

_"Em, I don't want to talk about it." She went back to staring out the window._

_"Please, say something." He felt frustrated, like his entire world spiraled out of control._

_"What do you want me to say, that I wish things were different? That I wish this" he gestured with his hands in between them "was the same like it was before? It's not no matter how much I miss you, you're never going to be the same. It's never going to be the way it was before the crash." He turned his eyes back to the road before any tears escaped his eyes._

_"The doctor said-"_

_"Emily, the doctor lied to you! The doctor lied to all of us. And the worst part" he was so frustrated at everything his voice was slightly above a whisper "the worst part is that we all bought it." The car lapsed back into silence and Emily kept her gaze on the window._

_"Jayden, I will remember. I will prove you wrong, I will show you that I can be the same girl I was when you fell in love with me. Just let me have time to take a small break." His face looked devastating and she somehow knew what he was thinking. "Not like that, I won't take the ring off, just a little breather before we see where we stand, okay?" He barely nodded. "Turn right here."_

_"I know where your house is." She nodded and stared at her hands until the car stopped moving. He got out and opened the door for her. They walked up the steps and were immediately greeted by a now healthy Serena._

_"Emily! I missed you so much!" She hugged her little sister before turning her, now hard, gaze onto Jayden. "Nice to see you again, Shiba."_

_"Great to see you too, Sese." They both glared at each other. She turned her attention back to Emily._

_"Guess what? I'm getting married!" Emily screamed and they both gushed about the wedding._

_"Jay, give me until the wedding and then we will see if I'm ready." She turned around and left, walking up the front steps and going inside the door._

_"I am only inviting you because my little sister obviously likes you." She turned on her heel and walked to the front door. He heard it slam and walked back to his car, getting in._

* * *

Now, there he was, in his lonesome house, getting ready for a wedding that he was only invited to because the older sister was his sister-in-law. Just perfect. He styled his hair and took one last long glance in the mirror. he was wearing a black tuxedo with a white tie and red corsage. Thinking he looked acceptable for the wedding, he locked up the house and got into his car.

Arriving at the wedding, he saw the color scheme was yellow and black and white. Silently thankful he dressed appropriately, he went off in search of Emily. he found her standing next to a closed door, pacing. She saw him and he was engulfed in the tightest hug faster than he could blink.

"Em, how are you?" he asked when she pulled away.

"I've been good. Actually, I was hoping you'd show up early. One of the groomsmen caught the flu so now I don't have anybody to walk with me down the aisle. Would you walk me down the aisle?" She winked at him flirtaciously.

"How much wine have you had?"

"About four glasses." She saw the disapproving look he gave her. "But only because I've been stressed out since I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" He was suddenly pulled in for a kiss. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and hers were around his neck.

"I...remember...one thing..." She stammered when they broke apart for air. "I remember the last battle we had as rangers and how I saved you from getting hit that would have costed you your life. You held me as I fell and I remember all of these screams and explosions and saying the words...I love you." Suddenly, she was dragged by the arm away from him by her sister. "Serena! Let me go! I'm not done talking. I was having a very important conversation over there!"

"Emily! Not now! We need to start the ceremony. Now, where's Jeremy?" Emily broke away from her sister's grasp.

"At home. With the stomach flu, but Jayden agreed to walk with me down the aisle." Serena looked ready to kill her younger sister.

"Fine. Since there isn't any time to waste, I guess he will have to walk you down the aisle."

"Serena! He is my husband. He should've been walking me down the aisle from the start. I don't understand why you two hate each other but seriously Serena, grow up!" Emily was visibly shaking she was so mad. She took in a deep breath and saw something, a memory.

_Emily was in a car straddling Jayden._

"Emily-"

"Shut-up Serena! Is this about the crash? is this about me losing my memory? Is it? Because Jayden didn't cause the crash, I did. I remember. Don't try to tell me that that didn't happen. I remember being in his lap one minute and the hospital the next. I remember and I don't blame him for this. I couldn't even if I tried. It is all my fault." She screamed at Serena and ran into Jayden's outstretched arms. She turned around and Serena looked beyond furious.

"You're lucky my wedding starts in five minutes or else I would've killed you." She stormed away, stomping down the aisle.

"Jayden, I am so so so sorry you have to deal with her." He laughed for the first time since the crash.

"Emily, I am just so excited you remember something." She fidgited in place before saying three little words.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Places people!" Serena shrieked and Emily took his hand, leading him where they would be in the lineup.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so Em really remembers something _and _stood up to her sister. Good for her! Anyway, I am currently in the process of writing a new story. It will be rated T like this , all my followers like it, it is another Jemily fanfic. It's called _Falling in Love With The Farmer's Daughter. _I hope it will be uploaded later today.**


	14. The Wedding

The wedding ceremony began once Emily showed Jayden where to stand. Before she left to take her place as the maid of honor, she gave him a deep kiss. She giggled when they broke apart and left before he could get a chance to ask her what all of that was about. Many people at the wedding scowled at him once he made his way down the aisle but he didn't seem to mind. Emily was weighing heavily on his mind and he had no idea what had caused her to partially remember him. He stood next to the best man and waited what felt like an eternity before his wife came walking down the aisle with the flower girl. She looked so happy and carefree and he missed the old Emily, when they used to smile at each other like that. She saw him staring at her and winked at him. She took her place on the opposite side of him and Serena began the trek down the aisle. He saw her galre at him and he smiled even bigger. Before the crash, Emily used to be Serena's responsibility since she would come to visit home once a month. One of the times she was there, he had come to pick her up a little early so just the two of them could go out but Serena had other plans. She kept Emily busy running errands for her and the two of them had a nice long chat about who she loved more. He knew they had both drunk a little too much and that might've been the stupidest thing he had ever done. What had started out as a playful banter suddenly became a bet and the winner could have bragging rights each time they saw each other as well as rubbing it in the loser's face. The bet was to see who had ultimately gotten the most display of affection from her just by either kissing or hugging or holding her hand. Needless to say, Jayden did have an advantage since she had married him. Serena had held a grudge against him ever since, also because of the fact he had married Emily in the most nontraditional way and without even asking her family to attend. Now Serena was getting married and Jayden was sure there would be some competition later for who was the cutest couple. He smiled at his wife and she beamed back at him excitedly. It looked like she could hardly wait for the reception.

* * *

The ceremony was extremely long, although that was because it was traditional, unlike Emily and Jayden's. The minute Serena and her husband-who Jayden really couldn't care less about-kissed, Emily was in his arms, kissing him passionately. Serena saw that exchange and glared at him while he stuck his tongue out at her once they broke apart. They posed for pictures with the new bride and groom and then after that came the reception. He saw Emily take a shot with her sister over by the bar and then another one. And another one. And another one. He stayed away from drinking and was standing behind her before being pulled away from her by his sister-in-law's new husband.

"Hey, so you're Emily's boyfriend?" Jayden stared at the guy in a mixture of shock and awe at this guy's stupidity.

"No, I'm her husband."

"Oh. Hey listen, betcha Serena will out drink Emily. Loser has to kiss the other's wife."

"No, I've learned not to bet against people. Especially when my wife has drunk more than yours." He went to walk away before Emily's father showed up and blocked his path. "Excuse me sir. My wife needs me." He walked around his father-in-law and sat down right next to Emily.

"Jay! I've been looking for you. Maybe we could leave this party and have some real fun." She kissed his cheek and her breath reeked of alcohol.

"No, Em. We have to stay remember. Serena will murder you if you just vanish from her wedding."

"Awwww, c'mon. She won't mind." Great. Just his luck. His wife is drunk and wants him even though she partially remembers him, and he has to drive her home later. She seductively played with a stray curl.

"No."

"Please?" She gave him her best puppy dog look, one he knew he couldn't refuse.

"Nope. I said no and I mean no." She pouted.

"Fine. Ooooh! I love this song! Dance with me?" He caved and nodded, pulling her out onto the dance floor. Her arms snaked themselves around his neck and his were placed on her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and he placed his ontop of hers. They started swaying to the beat. "I wish I could remember everything. I feel so upset most of the time and I can't help feeling like I am missing something important. I know the past three years are gone, but I just can't help but feel frustrated. I want to remember, I really do, but every time I try I just see your smile." She whisperred into his ear. "Serena always says some rude comment each time I tell her I can see something a little clearer and I can't help but wonder why you two hate each other so much. Could you please tell me?"

"She's upset because I stole you away from her. You chose to live your life with me and she didn't like the fact her little sister was growing up without her." She raised her head and stared into his eyes.

"Is that all?" He couldn't find the right words to say so he nodded. She leaned in and their lips met.

Images flashed through her mind as he deepened the kiss. Them in their ranger suits, him taking a hit meant for her and demorphing, him smiling at her and kissing the tip of her nose. She gasped and he pulled away. "I remember you. I remember how much I love you."


	15. Reception and Jealousy?

He stood there stunned. Did she just say what he thought he heard? "What did...what did you just say?" It was all he could stammer out.

"I remember you." She looked at his face skeptically. His reaction turned from shock to elated. He beamed, picking her up by the waist and twirled her around once. He set her carefully onto the ground.

"You-you remember me?" She nodded and he hugged her tight.

"I remember a few things about you. You're going to have to help me out with some things but I know your favorite color is red, you and I had our first date at the cupcake shop near the city's plaza; I remember we used to fight those ugly thingamajigs." He laughed-a true laugh for the first time since the accident.

"They were called moogers and we faced the nighlock. Their ruler was a monster by the name of Xandred." She looked at him like he was crazy, although she was smiling.

"I can't remember anything else at t he moment but I do know that I should've never forgotten you.' She pulled him off of the dance floor and they both sat down at the table. Serena came running-or more like stumbling-towards her younger sister.

"Emy, youeedoparticpateinbouquetos s." Emily looked extremely confused and astonished at the same time.

"Serena, I can't understand you. All I heard was 'Emy'. Speak slower." Serena gripped Emily's hand and pulled her sister up from where she was sitting.

"Emy, bouquet toss." Emily nodded her head showing she understood what her older sister was trying to tell her, then shook her head rapidly.

"Serena, I'm married. The bouquet toss is only for the single bridesmaids." Her sister laughed but proceeded with attempting to drag her to the dance floor. Emily ripped her arm out of Serena's grasp and bolted next to Jayden. She sat down on his lap and buried her face in his shirt. "I am so embarrassed." He chuckled and rubbed her back in comfort.

"Why? Everybody here thought it was hilarious." She lifted her head up and glared at him.

"I didn't. I swear if she takes one more shot at that bar I am going to rip her head off like I wanted to do to Dekker." He sat up straighter and looked her dead in the eye.

"What was the last word you said?" She shifted in his lap, clearly uncomfortable with what he just asked her to do.

"Dekker, the half-human half-nighlock who wanted the ultimate duel with you when we were rangers. I hated him. He tried to kill you on several occasions. You almost died fighting him, a lot." She added after seeing the look of pure disbelief on his face.

"You remember Dekker?" She nodded and he just sat there, lost in thought.

"Of course. I loved you and didn't want to see him and you battle because I was always afraid he would kill you." She kissed his cheek and he looked at her.

"You thought he was going to kill me?"

"Anything could've happened so I thought maybe one time you would get tired and one strike from him would kill you. I trusted you would come home safe and sound but I knew it was a fifty-fifty chance. I was terrified of losing you."

"The only reason I won those battles was so I couldd see you." They both looked into each other's eyes and leaned in. Their lips met and she kissed him softly. Before either could think about making the kiss longer, Serena sat down beside them and her new husband cleared his throat. they pulled apart and she got off of his lap and stood up. Satisfied with breaking his sister-in0law and her husban apart, he grinned.

"So, Emily, what do you think about the reception so far?" She glared at her sister's husband.

"It could be better. What do you want? My husband and I were having a very important conversation." He snorted.

"How so?" Her eyes narrowed and Jayden sensed she was about to go after him. He stood up and took her hand in his.

"C'mon Em. Lets go dance." She yanked her hand out of his and he saw fire quickly appearing in her eyes.

"No. Serena, could I please speak to you? Alone?" She helped her sister up and whisked her away towards the bathrooms. Once inside of the women's restroom, Emily threw her sister in front of her. 'What the hell? Why does your new husband want to start a fight with me?" Serena quickly tried to find an answer so she blurted out the first reassuring words that came to her mind.

"Emily, it's nothing like that. He likes you. He told me he sees you as his little sister." She wasn't getting through to her sister.

"Serena. He obviously hates me and Jayden. What did I do?" She was silent for a long time. "That's what I thought." Emily turned on her heel and stalked out of the restoom. Serena followed a few minutes later.

"Emily!" Her little sister turned around to face her. "I was jealous okay? You had what I always wanted. You were living _my_ dream. You found the most perfect guy and when you got married, I was jealous. I wasn't invited and the way you two looked at each other-still look at each other made me feel disappointed." Emily had her eyebrows raised and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"So? You think I wanted to go out and face danger that threatened the world on a daily basis? Do you think I wanted to see my boyfriend battle alongside me, knowing either one of us might not see the other again? Each day we fought evil, I was so...scared he wouldn't come home. Each day was special because...I had no idea if I was going to die. Yeah, I was living_ your _dream." She ran away, leaving Serena feeling guilty and sympathetic towards her sister.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload. School and groundings made me miss my update days but I'm back and ready to write. I'll be updating some time soon so watch out for a new chapter.**


End file.
